Body Pillow Language
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: After a stressful day Kiku unwinds with a few "loving" touches from his body pillow of a certain country!*Yaoi*SMUT*R&R PLZ!*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

JapanxEngland

**Body Pillow Language**

"Ah…"

A short timid man known as Japan sat on his bed completely exhausted. He rubbed his head as he undid his tie, and collapsed backwards onto the plush bedding.

He had just come from another pointless World Meeting. The only things he had accomplished was getting a few good pictures and getting a headache. But it wasn't completely terrible, he got to set next to England for the majority of the meeting.

"Arthur-kun."

Japan blushed slightly as he remembered how enticing the blond country looked at the meeting. His blush darkened as he thought more of the Brit and felt his body grow a little hot. He sat up and looked over to the opposite side of his bed. He then reached down nervously and looked around his room, as his hand came into contact with a plush object.

Once he knew it was clear, he pulled up the object onto his bed. A large body pillow was now at his side, the image on it was of a blond, bushy eyebrowed Englishmen. His bright emerald eyes staring fondly into his dark eyes. His lips curled up in a sensual smirk, his body smooth and bare; except for a small black apron covering his nether regions, and a set of white cuffs and a white collar with a black bowtie, to make the outfit complete.

"Herro again Arthur-kun."

Kiku's blush darkened as he imagined what the real England would say in response. He smiles shyly, then leans down to plant a chaste kiss on the lips of the pillow Englishmen. When he pulled back his blush had spread more on his face, and his breathing was starting to quicken as he looked at the plush object before him. His mind conjuring up sweet British nothings he wished the real Arthur would say.

"Oh, A-Arthur-kun…"

He looks around his room again cautiously, then gets off the bed. He shyly pulls off his button down military jacket and lets it pool on the floor. He then undoes his belt and pants, letting them fall to meet his jacket. He slipped off his undershirt and stood nervously in his Japanese flag boxer briefs.

He looked at the body pillow shyly, then moved back onto the bed after he "heard" Arthur call to him. He gave a soft "Hai.", and got on top of the pillow Brit; straddling his hips.

Japan placed his hands on either side of the smirking nation and leaned down to give another kiss. He placed a chaste kiss on the soft lips of the Brit, then depend the kiss. He stuck his tongue out and ran it over the pillow England's lips. Caressing them and enjoying the contact. He moaned and ground his hips as his imagination swept him away.

He pulled away, panting softly, and looked at the deep green eyes. He bit his bottom lip and looked down to see his cock was at half-mast, and wanting more attention. He looked back up at the Englishmen's eyes, then gave a nod to a nonexistent command. He laid fully on top of the body pillow and moved his hands down to his boxer briefs. He kissed the pillow as he pulled down his underwear.

"Ah! A-Arthur-kun!"

Kiku's mind was reeling as his imaginary Arthur took hold of his cock between their bodies. Japan squeezed and stroked his length as he let out small gasps and moans. He ground his hips into his hand and let out a lustful moan, which got a nonexistent naughty remark from pillow England.

"P-Please Engrand-san!"

Japan had lidded lustful eyes look at the enticing green. Those unmoving eyes, the unspoken words, the nonexistent touches, oh how he craved to hear him, feel him, and really look at him.

"A-Arthur-kun…"

Kiku leaned up and kissed the body pillow lovingly and moved his hand from his now throbbing erection to his nightstand. He opened the drawer to retrieve an average sized vibrator and lube.

He hastily popped open the lube and coated his fingers properly. He then reached down to his entrance where his other hand held his butt firmly apart, so he could slip his fingers in. He made quick work of preparing himself, but of course in his mind his body pillow Arthur was doing the prep work.

"AH! Arthur!"

Japan shook as he felt his fingers hit his sweet spot. He rubbed his face against the chest of his body pillow Brit. His cock twitched and began to drip pre-cum onto the soft fabric of the pillow. Dribbling onto the black apron covering England's neither regions.

Kiku bit his lip and shivered as he pulled his fingers out, and gripped the vibrator. He slipped it in and gave a breathy moan as it moved in all the way. He turned it onto its medium-high setting and sat up slowly. He bucked his hips as he let out a moan of his imaginary British lover's name. He rocked on the toy and began stroking himself again.

"A-Arthur-k-kunnn!"

He had his other hand by the body pillow's head, supporting himself up, but his arm soon gave out. His body collapsed on top of plush Arthur, but it did not bother him in the slightest. He just inched up a little and kissed England's lips heatedly and began grinding against the body pillow. He pulled his hand away and ground his hips hard and fast against the clothed regions of the Brit. The dark haired country also reached back and began thrusting the toy in and out of himself. Hitting his sweet spot dead on each time.

"OH ARTHUR MORE!"

The Japanese man continued to rut against the pillow and move the toy. His bedroom being filled by his gasps, moans, and screams of pleasure. His cock throbbed and dripped more as he felt himself get closer to climax. He buried his face into the body pillow as he let out another loud moan.

"S-So crose!"

Kiku stopped his rutting and gripped his wet manhood. He gave a few more rough strokes as the toy buzzed away deeply in his ass.

He couldn't take anymore.

Japan shoved his face deep into the chest of the England body pillow and let out a scream as he climaxed. A muffled scream of England's name was spilled from his lips into the body pillow. Kiku's back arched, as his thick spunk coated his hand and the pillow, once he was fully spent.

He laid splayed out on the pillow, panting heavily, and reached back to slip out the vibrator. Once out he tossed it to the floor and looked up at the face printed on his body pillow. He had a dark blush form as he looked at England in embarrassment.

"Ah…"

Kiku, after a few good minutes, got up and proceeded with cleaning up. He had a blush present as he did so, wiping the cum off the body pillow and cleaning it up, and himself. Once finished and feeling a little less embarrassed about what he just did, he went over to his closet. He slid open the door to reveal neatly aligned body pillows with varying seductive faces and nationalities, one for each nation. All greeting him deep into his secret pleasure.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hai - Yes**

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
